Rabies
by SpazzJazz
Summary: "Please stop crying brother, I really do love you." Warnings: Blood, torture, very light Pru/Can, death of a Gilbird. M for torture


Crack. Sob.

"Please stop crying brother, I really do love you." Another Crack. "If you cry, I'll start crying." Another Sob.

Hmm, all ten fingers were broken. And his toes. What about his nose?

Mathieu giggled. Nose and toes rhymed, and Alfred's noes. Many many times, Alfred said many many noes. Was that good?

Papa always said, "No means yes." Yes, it was good.

Another giggle, where was papa? Papa was supposed to come over for breakfast. Wait. He did. Mathieu forgot, but remembered Papa's cherry syrup. Papa was cherry syrup.

He raised his fist. Crack!

More cherry goo. He giggled and laughed and swung.

Where was Gilbert and Gilbird? They were coming over for brunch. Pancakes, because Gil loved them, and Papa's cherry syrup. Oh, yes.

Gil froze, but Gilbird had fit quite nicely in the blender. Gil froze, in the cellar. Where it was freezing freezing freezing.

Cold, cold, cold.

Oh, he remembered something. Taking his iron prongs out, he reached into the bag.

Holding it steadily, he placed the dry ice on Alfred's nose. Alfred screamed.

"Bubba, shush, don't wake Daddy up." He placed another chunk on Alfred lips, making the burned skin fuse together over the gag.

Daddy Daddy Daddy. Daddy was sleeping in Mathieu's room. He wouldn't keep quiet so the barbed wire helped. Daddy was screaming for Alfred the whole time.

"Thats not my name." He whispered.

He took the dry ice off in a hurry, not using his prongs and howled in pain at the burn. His hand already hurt from Kumajaja's bite.

He screamed and rip Alfred's lips apart. "My name is Mathieu not Alfred! Canada not America!" He got close to Alfred's face. "Say it! Say my name is Mathieu not Alfred!"

Alfred sobbed from the pain. Mathieu smirked. "Wrong answer bubba." He grabbed the scissors and held them at the vertex. "Say it bubba, or I'll play with scissors." The lilted voice startled Alfred.

"Y' na'e i' M'th'u no' Al'ed."

He grinned wide. "Good Al, but I still want to play with scissors."

He sliced at his brother's lips, the blood coming down in waterfalls.

Alfred was shaking now, his vision dimmed.

"Brother, did you take your nap? Daddy will be mad." He said in a sing song voice.

"Here, I'll keep you awake." He moved to the right eye, taking the lower eyelid first, and sliced it off with the scissor blade. He did the same with the upper lid.

"Are you awake now?" Alfred nodded.

Canada smiled, "Good," He brushed a bloody hand through sweaty, gory hair, "Now daddy won't get mad at you."

"I'll get Daddy now, then you won't be lonely." He sang down the hallway. Grabbing England, he ran back to Alfred.

Alfred screamed. England had been given a rat smile, then it had been sewed shut with wire, his gag was several twisted lined of barbed wire. The neck had been cut halfway through, the eyes had been pierced with needles and a wire had been wrapped around his temples, where burnt skin had bubbled, as if he had used electracution.

"Give Daddy a kiss bubba or he'll be sad." He sighed, making a puppy face. He held Arthur's head by the hair, holding it a centimeter from Alfred's lips.

Alfred press the bloody skin against the wired cheek. Mathieu pulled England's head away and looked at the cheek.

"It's red. Bubba, were you playing dress up? Did you wear lipstick? Did you wanna be the princess this time?"

Alfred quivered in response.

Mathieu gave a kiss to England's temple were the blackened skin resided.

"Now Daddy, you need to give a kiss to me and bubba." He guided England's mouth to his own cheek and then to Alfred's. The barbed wire pierced through the skin.

"Daddy, that was bad. Give Alfred a 'sorry' kiss." He placed the lips and barbed wire against Alfred's torn skin, where his lips used to be.

Alfred screamed. Mathieu smiled, "All better?"

Alfred didn't answer.

"I'm going to get Papa, then we can have a tea party, like when we were a family!"

He ran into the kitchen and dragged out Francis' body. The once tan skin was a pale cream, the jugular had been slit vertically and the tongue cut out. The hair had been ripped out brutally and the nose sliced off. A hole were the heart used to be.

America stared in silent horror.

Canada hugged the dead body and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He made France kiss on the cheek and made his give Alfred a kiss.

"Al, give Papa a kiiiissss." He whined. America pressed his bloody mouth against France's cheek.

"Ooooh, Papa can I invite over Prussia? Yay!"

He ran outside and came back a few minutes later, the frozen body of Gilbert being half carried, half dragged inside.

"Here Gilly, you can warm up, why don't you and Papa talk. I'll go get Gilbird!"

He ran back into the kitchen and brought out the blender, a gooey red subtance with yellow feathers. Alfred realized it was Gilbird.

He bent the neck of Prussia upward, "Doen't Gilbird usually rest on your head?" He poured the remains of the bird onto the Albino's hair, adding red to the white body.

"You have the colors of my flag! Oh maple! I forgot Kumahaha." He ran to the living room and brought the bear out.

Alfred realized with terror that it had rabies. It frothed and slashed about in Canada's arms, tearing up his clothing. Mathieu dropped him and Alfred froze in terror.

Before the bear could even make a step however, Matty grabbed his hocky stick, and hit the bear on the neck, killing it.

"Bad Kumatoy." He picked the bear up and sat him down in the one of the chairs. He turned to Alfred.

"Al? Al? Bubba?" Hmm, Al wasn't breathing. He must've fallen asleep. Mathieu giggled.

He turned to England, "Don't be mad Daddy, he's just tired."

He turned to the Albino and blushed, "Only one, Gil." He gave a peck to the blue tinted white lips.

He sat each in a chair and placed a plate in front of them.

He placed a burnt pancake on each plate and poured the cherry syrup on each.

"Mmm, Papa this is good syrup. The best ever." Giggle.

"Thank you Gil, I'll send some home with you." Cough

"Kumadin you're being awfully quiet. Are the pancakes good?" Who?

* * *

><p>"Ve-Doitsu, this is were Prussia was going?"<p>

"Ja."

"Do you think he'll be alright?"

"I don't know."

He knocked on Canada's door, it creaked open. Suspicious, Ludwig and walked in, Feliciano following.

They looked around the living room and Ludwig walked out into the dining room.

With wide eyes, he turned to Italy, "Don't-don't go in there."

"Ve, Doitsu you paled."

"Italy, go-go get someone."

"Who?"

Germany tried to control his breathing, "Anybody. Just hurry, run as fast as you can."

Italy sprinted out of the house.

Canada's family and Gil sat at the table, frozen in time from their deaths, untouched black mushy bits floating in red goop on their plates.

Mathieu layed on the floor, his eyes wide and dried white foam clogged his mouth and stained the hardwood floor.

Germany threw up.

* * *

><p>I don't like the ending :( But umm, yeah, I don't know what to say about this. I was really mad because youtube was being stupid because it wouldn't upload my videos(Grrrrr) so I wrote this to vent my anger.<p> 


End file.
